Honeymoon
by Terez
Summary: One-shot. Jasper is insecure about his body on his and Alice's honeymoon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or their background information it is all the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no profit from this story.  
**

**A/N: So I have had this idea for a while and I have to write it because it won't stop bothering me so I hope you all enjoy. **

**Things to know:**

**This is my first Alice and Jasper story**

**They do not have sex in this one-shot

* * *

  
**

**Honeymoon **

Alice was overjoyed with how well the ceremony went, she really could not have asked for any better. Alice's smile widened when she saw the beautifully lavished room; Esme and Carlisle had given them a very small cottage as a wedding present. Alice turned to smile brightly at Jasper only to notice he had become uncomfortable in the room.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Alice asked with a worried look as she took his left hand into both of hers.

"Nothing is wrong, Alice." Jasper said as he gently removed his hand from hers and shoved both of his hands into his pockets.

"Jazz?"

"I'm sorry." Jasper said as he turned his head to the left showing- according to him-his better side.

Alice had a confused look on her face trying to decipher what he meant, then it click, he was worried about his scars. That's why he had shoved his hands into his pockets as it hid the scars on his hands. He turned his head to left as the action hid the worst scar on his face, the one above his left eyebrow.

Alice reached up and took his chin into her hand; she forced him to look at her. "Jasper we do not have to do this if you're not comfortable." Jasper's scars had never been something that she and him had really talked about; Alice had not asked, knowing that it was a sensitive subject and Jasper had offered limited information. She knew the scars were bites from newborns that he had trained and killed, the only thing she did not know was how bad some of the bites were. She only knew of the scars on his face, hands and neck, she had no idea how his torso looked.

"Maybe if we talked about them it would help. I mean we don't have to of course if you don't want too, but the longer you wait the harder it will be." She really did not want to push him if he was not comfortable.

Jasper debated for a moment and then took a deep unnecessary breath. "Can you please go sit on the bed?"

"Of course." Alice pecked him on the cheek, then spun gracefully around and glided towards the bed. She walked around the bed, then sat down at the end of it and fanned her wedding dress out all around herself.

Jasper walked slowly away from the door and started undoing his tuxedo jacket. He removed it and laid it at the end of the bed.

"Would you mind closing your eyes?" Alice could tell he was nervous. With Jasper baby steps were always a must.

"Not at all." Alice said as she closed her eyes. A bright smile was on her face as she tried to relax him by feeling happy, calm and most of all full of love. The sound of Jasper taking another deep unnecessary breath mixed in with the sound of him unbuttoning his shirt and setting it on the bed as well. Alice sat perfectly still as Jasper sat down on the bed next to her. After sitting for a few moments in silence Jasper reached over and picked her hand up off her lap and held it between both of his.

Alice squeezed one of his hands in an attempt to comfort him, silently telling him she was not going anywhere.

Jasper leaned forward kissed her forehead and then inhaled her sent. "Hearing my story is an entirely different experience then seeing the results of it," Jasper whispered.

"Jasper you're the only person I have ever loved like this. You where my first vision, I spent twenty-seven years, five months, two weeks and three days looking for you. _Nothing_ will ever change how I feel about you."

Feeling more relived now that Alice sounded certain he said, "You can open your eyes."

When Alice opened her eyes she wanted to cry. His body was so badly scared she could only imagine how bad his life had been. Alice then reached out to touch him and her hand froze in mid air, afraid that maybe he did not want to be touched. Jasper reached out before Alice could even start to pull back and gently held her wrist. "You can if you want."

Alice smiled and lightly traced over the scars on his chest. "They're beautiful," she said as her smile grew bigger.

"I think we have very different definitions of the word beautiful."

"I don't think so. They show your strength--."

"You mean that I'm a monster."

"No," Jasper could feel that she was slightly irritated, "monsters do not feel remorseful for the things they have done and do everything in their power to improve their lives. You are not a monster and I don't want you to think things like that. You are beautiful and I wish you could see it."

"How do they not frighten you?" this truly confused him, as any vampire that saw his scars was always afraid.

"Because nothing about you could ever frighten me." Alice continued to lightly trace the scars and keep eye contact.

He wanted to argue, but the look on her face, the serenity in her voice and the love he could feel radiating off of her stopped him. Alice then leaned forward and pressed her lips to a scar on his chest. The moment her lips made contact Jasper tensed. Alice pulled back with an apology written all over her face. Jasper smiled and sent her a wave of love to assure her that everything was okay. "I'm not use to be handled so lovingly," he explained. "Maria was ne—Oh God Alice I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and shook his head for brining up Maria.

"It's fine." Alice said, they had already discussed his relationship with Maria so it did not really bother her anymore. She leaned forward and kissed another scar and was pleased when he did not tense. This continued until Alice had kissed every visible scar. After the fifth scar she kissed Jasper had started telling her how they came about. By the end she knew the tale of every scar. Alice leaned back and smiled brightly at him, her eyes were full of hope, "Feel better?"

"Yes, much, thank you."

"Good," Alice said with a smile.

Jasper leaned forward and scooped Alice up into his lap. He then kissed her passionately; Alice did not need a vision to tell her what was going to happen next.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. I really hope that they stayed in character I'm a little worried that Jasper might come off as being overdramatic. Sorry about the ending I had a hard time trying to figure out how to end it. So feel free to review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
